Bloody Diana
Dzień zapowiadał się całkiem spokojnie. Dzisiaj o siódmej rano wyruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. W jedną stronę jedzie się trzy/cztery godziny. Obecnie jest godzina 15:33. Dziś wieczorem będę oglądała '',,Koszmar z ulicy wiązów. '''Wprost nie mogę się doczekać. I'm redy for Freddy. Uwielbiam horrory. Postanowiłam iść na spacer do pobliskiego lasu. Przebrałam się spakowałam do torebki coś do jedzenia i do picia, szkicownik, piónik, MP4 i moje słuchawki. Jest w tej mojej torebce coś o czym wiem tylko ja. A mianowicie nóż. Spakowana i przygotowana na (prawie) wszystko wyszłam z domu. Las ma OGROMNE rozmiary, a ja znam jego sporą część. W lesie czuję się lepiej niż w domu. Po prostu jak ryba w wodzie. Idąc tak przez las i słuchając ulubionej muzyki, nie zwarzając na wszystko co dzieje się wokół mnie, czułam że jestem obserwowana. Po chwili straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w całkiem ładnie urządzonym pokoju przyziązana do krzesła. Dla mnie bycie przywiązaną do krzesła nie jest jakoś szczegulnie straszne. Jednym z moich talentów jest odwiązywanie się. Szybko się rozwiązałam i poszłam zerknąć kto mnie porwał. Niestety drzwi okazały się zamknięte. ''-A jak myślisz, czemu je zamknąłem?-''spytał głos z najciemniejszego pokoju. -Po to żebym nie zwiała-'odpowiedziałam odwracając się w stronę głosu.' ''-Dokładnie-'' powiedział porywacz wychodząc z cienia. Nieznajomy okazał się być chłopakiem w moim wieku, o lodowato niebieskich oczach, w których dostrzec można było smutek. Jego długie blond włosy luźno opadały mu na ramiona. Co tu dużo mówić, był ładny, a ja brzydka. ''-Jak myślisz po co cię tu ściągnąłem?'' -No może po to aby mnie zabić?-'odpowiedziałam sarkastycznie.' ''-He.He. Zgadłaś. Jak ci na imię?''-'spytał rozbawiony nastolatek.' -A po co ci to wiedzieć? ''-Lubię znać imiona swoich ofiar.Przeszkadza ci to?'' -Nie, a na imię mam Diana. ''-Ładne mię.'' -Nie musisz się podlizywać. Przecierz nie jestem głupia. Wiem że i tak zginę. ''-Zagramy w grę. Gdy wygrasz to doostaniesz nagrodę.'' -No dobra-'odpowiedziałam nie pewnie'-Ale musisz mi powiedzieć jak ci na imię. ''-He.He.He. No dobra ma na imię Nathan.'' -To co z tą grą? ''-Spokojnie wszystko w swoim czasie.'' -Aha. Znowu zapowiada się nudne czekanie. Czekam i czekam. Takie czekanie jest strasznie nudne. Na razie Nathan nie wyjaśnił chodźby kawałka jego planu na grę. ''-Gra już wymyślona lecz czas nie odpowiedni'''-'''oznajmił chłopak-poczekajmy do północy wtedy gra się zacznie.'' -A powiesz mi przynajmniej o jaką grę ci chodzi?-'spytałam z zainteresowaniem.' -''A po co ci ta informacja?'' -Chcę wiedzieć na czyn stoję. ''-No dobra''-uległ wkońcu Nathan-''obejżymy jeden z najstraszniejszych horrorów.'' -Fajnie. ''-I tyle?''-'spytał zdziwiony-' nie przejęłaś się tym za bardzo. Czemu? -Uwielbiam horrory, więc wiesz. ''-Za karę że lubisz horrory to wymyślę drugą grę.'' -No nie wierzę. ''-To uwierz. He. He.'' Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć że ten gościu wymyśla drugą grę tylko dlatego że lubię horrory. Ten chłopak jest nie do wytrzymania.Jest już godzina 23:58 . ''-Czas na horror''-'oznajmia wesoło Nathan-''Gotowa?'' -Aha. DWIE GODZINY PÓŻNIEJ. -No.No Bardzo odważna byłaś. -Dzięki-podziękowałam rumieniąc się. Mam nadzieję że tego nie zauważył. -Ładnie się rumienisz-powiedział a ja jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniłam. Podejrzewam że moja twarz była wtedy koloru dojrzałego buraka. -Przestań. -No co?Podobasz mi się. -Że jak? -Nic.Czas na grę. - A jakie są zasady? - spytałam po chwili. - Bardzo proste. – zaśmiał się, lecz później spoważniał – Powiem ci coś. A potem zadam pytanie. Ty będziesz musiała mi odpowiedzieć – wyjaśnił. - Moja odpowiedź pewnie cię nie zadowoli… Jestem nudna - powiedziałam, zastanawiając się jakie pytanie może mi zadać. - Nie jesteś nudna - powiedział poważnie – Jesteś ciekawa. Ciągle ci to powtarzam… To dlatego cię nie zabiłem. Jesteś wyjątkowa i na pewno nie nudna – mówił dalej – Więc, czy… zechciała byś zostać moją dziewczyną? Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. W końcu otworzyłam usta i już chciałam odpowiedzieć lecz zatkał mi usta pocałunkiem. Nie mogłam mu odpowiedzieć słowami, więc postanowiłam odwzajemnić pocałunek. Myślałam, że już nie wygram i to koniec. Chłopak odsunął się i powiedział cicho. - No to chyba przegrałem - szepnął z uśmiechem znów mnie całując. Myślałam, że będzie dalej ciągnął temat koloru mojej twarzy lecz on powoli podszedł do mnie i znów mnie pocałował. -Może zostaniesz moją partnerką w zbrobni?-spytał po chwili Nathan. -Wsumie czemu nie. -Tylko wymyśl sobie jakiś pseudonim, strój do zabijania, broń i jakieś fajne powiedzenie. Moje to :,,It's time to die''.'' -No dobra. Jestem Bloody Diana, a moje powiedzonko to ,,Game Over'' i ,,For you the game is over'' pasuje ci? -Tak. .... -Diana! Wstawaj! Jesteśmy na miejscu. -Hę. Co jest?-spytałam. -Jesteśmy pod domem-powiedziała moja mama -Aha. Właśnie uświadomiłam sobie że to wszystko było tylko pięknym snem. To wszystko było takie prawdziwe. Szkoda że to wszystko było tylko pięknym snem. KILKA DNI PÓŹNIEJ Od jakiegoś czasu miewam niepochamowane napady śmiechu, oraz myśli samobójcze.Rodzice zapisali mnie do psychiatry. ŚRODA Dzisiaj idę do psychiatry. Nie chcę tam iść. U PSYCHIATRY Niestety jestem już na miejscu i wchodzę właśnie do gabinetu. Rodzice zostali na zewnątrz. -Witaj Diana. -Dzień dobry. Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów